barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Doctor Barbie
(Opening Theme) --Barbie on the phone-- Barbie: Of course abassador! I'll do anything I can to help four gilasting piece -helds out spatula- between your two countries! -cake without icing on the table- Uhuh...-presses button under table. Cake with icing- Mhmm...-Cake with decorations and candles. Chelsea suddenly lyed down on the table- Oh! I'm sorry ambassador, I have to go, I'm sure both of you will work out this little spat. -turns off phone- What's wrong Chelsea? Chelsea: I don't feel so good. My plastic feels warm, my tummy hurts, and I'v got these spots on my face! Barbie: Oh! Did you try using a wet cloth? --Barbie wets cloth. Hands it to Chelsea-- Chelsea: Uhuh. --Chelsea wiped her face with wet cloth. Her spots are gone. Her spots came back again-- Barbie: Hmm, I'm afraid you have to see a doctor. (clears throat. Voice louder) I said, we do need to go to a doctor. --Skipper running towards kitchen. She missed the kitchen. She went to the kitchen-- Skipper: Weren't you a doctor? Barbie: Right! --Barbie went away fast. She went back fast wearing her doctor outfit-- Skipper: Ooh! Cake! --Chelsea sitting on the couch-- Stacie: So sorry for the delay. The doctor will see you now. Chelsea: Finally! Stacie: Right after you finish filling out this forms. -hands out thick pile of forms. Threw it to Chelsea's lap- And these, -another pile of forms- these, -another pile- and these. -another pile- --After a while-- Chelsea: Done. Stacie: Great! What are your- ugh! --Skipper took the place of Stacie-- Skipper: What are your symptoms? Chelsea: I feel hot, and dizzy, and woozy, and I got these spots, oh, and now my wrist hurts. Stacie: What do you think you're doing? Skipper: I wanna help. --Stacie stares at Skipper angrily-- Stacie (on couch): Helping, is my thing! Skipper never wants to do anything! Skipper (on couch): The wi-fi is down. So , I've nothing better to do than bust Stacie's chops. It's my thing. --Stacie and Skipper fight over Chelsea of who will take her to the clinic in the dreamhouse-- Barbie: Let's see if we can figure out what's wrong with you. --Skipper let go the hand of Chelsea. Stacie and Chelsea crashed into something-- Barbie: Hop up on the table, Chelsea. Chelsea: Table? Stacie: I got it! --Stacie pressed the button on top of the weighing scale. A table came out from the wall. Stacie sticks tongue out to Skipper. Skipper stares at Stacie angrily-- Barbie: The first thing we should do is check your vitals. --Barbie wearing the stethescope-- Barbie: Hmm, I don't hear a thing. Perfect! What's next? Uh, nurses? --Stacie and Skipper pushed each other. Stacie pushed Skipper away-- Stacie: Reflexes. --Skipper hands out a giant hammer for the reflexes-- Stacie: Yikes! Barbie: Right! --Skipper hands out hammer to Barbie. Barbie almost hammering Chelsea's knee-- Chelsea: Aaah!! --Barbie gently hammered Chelsea's knee. Chelsea's foot went to her face-- Chelsea: Ouph! Barbie: Perfect Reflexes! Now we'll get to the bottom of what's wrong with you. --Barbie put the x-ray screen on Chelsea's abdomen. Barbie presses button on remote. Screen shows soccer game-- Barbie: Nope! --Screen shows the main theme song-- Barbie: Seen it! --Screen shows Chelsea's inside body-- Barbie: Ahah! Chelsea, I'd say you were suffering from plastic pocks. Chelsea: Is there a cure? Barbie: Of course! Only 219 CCs of pinkacillin. Stat! --Stacie pushed away Skipper. Stacie brought a big needle-- Chelsea: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Barbie: (laughs) Stacie, that's my horse doctor needle. --Skipper brought a giant needle. Stacie ran away. Stacie hid behind Barbie-- Chelsea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Barbie: Skipper, that's my elephant docotr needle. --Barbie opens drawer. She pulled out the perfect size-- Barbie: Much better! Chelsea: Barbie, I'm scared! Stacie: It's alright Chelsea. Skipper: It only hurts for a second. --Skipper and Stacie hugged Chelsea-- Chelsea: Ouch! --Chelsea's spots went away-- Chelsea: Hey! I feel better already! Thanks Barbie! Barbie: Huh! What in the world?! --Skipper, Stacie and Barbie have plastic pocks-- Skipper: Oh no! Stacie: It can't be! Barbie: We've got plastic pocks! Chelsea: I'll go get the pinkacillin. It only hurts for a second. Barbie, Stacie, Skipper: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! --All ran away-- (Closing Theme)